


The Challenge

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [40]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Connor and Evan decide to see who can kiss the other the most in a week. It ends up getting a little heated.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Kudos: 56





	The Challenge

Connor and Evan were both very gay for each other. And they both came up with really dumb challenges to do. One such challenge was whoever could kiss the other the most in a week.

Connor had an advantage. The chances of Evan forgetting the challenge were extremely high. 

Evan did end up forgetting. He just thought Connor was being really affectionate. And by really affectionate like 80 kisses in one-minute kind of really affectionate. However one of these bouts did end up getting heated.

Connor was about to pull away and kiss Evan another 79 times, but Evan placed a hand on the back of Connor’s head, pulling him closer. Connor figured why not turn this into a makeout session.

He licked Evan’s lip asking for entrance. Evan playfully denied. Connor, being the slightly horny, and now semi sexually frustrated teenager he is, bit Evan’s lip. The other boy softly moaned.

Let’s just say that turned Connor on to the max and Evan couldn’t walk like a normal person the next day at school.

**Author's Note:**

> How bad was this? Like I have no clue how to write kisses beyond "They kissed". I need feed back plz.


End file.
